Morning After
by StylingEquinox
Summary: This is a oneshot lemon about Niall and Irial after DARKEST MERCY. Niall wakes up one morning to a little surprise. Sexiness ensues, of course. This is yaoi male/male , and is not recommended for a younger audience. Nor is it recommended for those who have yet to read Darkest Mercy. Read at your own risk.


**I've been wanting to write a lemon for a while now, so here it goes. Despite having written more than a few about these two, I could't resist. Hopefully it's well-recieved, despite its... graphic nature. *Eyebrow wiggle* It also takes place after _Darkest Mercy_, possibly a month or so later. Anyway, there isn't much left to say about the plot without spoiling, so enjoy! And REVIEW!**

**I don't own Wicked Lovely or its respective characters. The lovely Melissa Marr does.**

* * *

Niall lazily awoke to something hard pressing into his thigh, his bare skin as supple as the black silk sheets beneath him. The night air was cool on his skin as he quietly roused, his nipples hardening in response.

And as the chill kissed his nude form, he bit his lower lip in ecstasy, the frigidness enhancing the warmth of the body that was pressed to his from behind. Coming to a state of consciousness, he noticed that the French doors of the balcony were slightly ajar, the scent of winter clinging in the air around him because of it. The cold was a welcoming treat to the hotness between his legs as he palmed himself between the sheets.

Niall growled low in his throat as a pair of strong arms slid around his waist, fingers digging into the junction of Niall's hips, thick length hard on his ass. As the hands found their way to Niall's sex, it took mere moments for carnal heat to replace his body's earlier chill, his mouth going dry, his member growing increasingly hard.

Despite being held in place from behind, Niall slowly stretched out while in the embrace, his long, muscular form like that of a well-rested predator. Turning onto his side to face the warmth that had awaken him, he stared longingly at the faery sharing his bed. The faery that would always share his bed for as long as they both lived. The face of Discord, the face of Darkness.

Irial's dark stare was omniscient, lascivious, and tantalizing all the same as Niall met his gaze. It spoke of unforgotten nights of carnal pleasure, days where body and sin were the coin for freedom. It attested to their dark past and their sensual future. And it made Niall's sex harder than anything else.

But their lusty appetite had been what started it, hadn't it? When they'd first met centuries ago, they'd each admired the other for different reasons, whether it was the sensual curve of one's mouth or the carnality in the other's eyes. Or Niall's fighting abilities and Irial's vast knowledge of the world. In the end, they'd acted upon passion. _And passionate we were_, Niall thought. They always had been. But their passionate, unyielding natures had resulted in the end of their time together; had made Niall question his future with his former King, despite their similar interests.

Though times were different now. _Very different._

Niall was King now; and Irial his subject. And as of late, Irial was also Discord, the very driving force of unchecked chaos. But that wasn't all that changed. On the inside, they'd grown closer to one another, closer than Niall would have ever imagined. _Closer, even, than before._ His once-enemy-once-friend was now both his friend and his lover again. _And mentor._ Niall could never forget the advice Irial dealt him, advice that saved the court from an ill fate, that forced Niall to fully grow into his people. Irial's constant advisement and concern was a testament to his unyielding love. _And his loyalty._

Despite being cursed to a life spent forever apart, after a millennium they'd finally found each other again.

Thus, after the vicious, dilapidating struggle that was Irial's untimely death, Nialll promised himself that he would never let Irial out of his sight, that he would never allow the grudges of lost years to create a creeping distance between them as it had before.

And in the months that passed Niall also realized that the inseparable bond between them translated into other, more… fervent inclinations. They loved each other more than anything in the world. Niall knew and understood that.

But notwithstanding, they fucked even harder.

Niall ran his fingers along Irial's strong profile, admiring the high cheekbones and low-lidded eyes. Irial's full lips were upturned in a smirk, black eyes twinkling with a dark knowledge that made Niall shiver, despite being Dark King.

Niall moved closer to his beloved, his lips leaving feathery kisses on his shoulder, his nose brushing the hollow of his throat. Irial dipped his chin back, his dark head uplifted as Niall's mouth made its way along his neck and to his jaw. Seeing as neither of them were wearing undergarments tonight, Niall ran his hands along Irial's bare thighs, his mouth venturing further along his throat until he reached Irial's parted lips.

As usual, the heady taste on his tongue was pure sin as their lips met, Irial's dark scent rushing all of his senses at once. Niall moaned at the sensation, his body pushing Irial onto his back as he continued to taste his lips in every way possible.

It was Irial who began stroking himself in tune with Niall's probing tongue, his body forming a steady rhythm against Niall's hardness as the Dark King palmed the heavy weights between Irial's thighs.

Irial growled, his hand tightening on his thick member as he stroked, his throaty breaths reverberating in Niall's mouth as he moaned. Then the world spun as Niall bit his lip, a droplet of blood pooling on its surface.

Niall lapped the blood with ease, reveling in the taste of the dark wine on his tongue. The connection he felt from the blood was unparalleled; his senses enhanced, his body becoming hypersensitive to Irial's every breath.

Irial was writhing beneath him, working himself to the taste of Niall's mouth, the lapping of their tongues. The unity they felt was indescribable.

Then Niall lowered his hand from Irial's sex, his fingers venturing even farther down to brush against his tight opening. Irial let out a gasp as Niall touched the spot again, teasing with caresses. Then Niall brought his hand to Irial's lush lips, tracing them with his index finger.

His voice a sensual growl when he commanded, "Suck."

With desire in his eyes, Irial did as he was told, his mouth warm as he tasted his King. Then Niall lowered his lips to meet Irial's again, his hand trailing along Irial's body until it reached the sensitive nerve.

Rubbing the spot slowly, Niall reveled in how beautiful Irial's body was. And then he struck. Irial's moan filled the entire room as Niall thrust his finger into his former King, creating a friction that made Irial cry out against his lips. At that moment, Irial worked himself even harder; his hot stare was all for Niall as the Dark King continued to pleasure him with his swift fingers.

Niall watched as Irial's eyes blurred, the muscles on his chest tight as he arched his back into the bed, his fingers clutching the sheets. With a moaned pant, Irial turned his face to one side, the sexual burn making him taut with pleasure. After watching Irial's face undergo several shades of lust, Niall pumped even faster, bringing Irial closer and closer to the cusp of his orgasm.

There was a loud gasp as Irial came, his lips parting to utter Niall's name. The words, however, were muffled as Niall swallowed them in a deep kiss, silencing Irial's labored breaths. As Irial's hands found their place around his neck, Niall slowly removed his fingers from his former King, allowing the aftershocks of Irial's orgasm to pass. Then, breaking away from the kiss, Niall licked Irial's warmth from his finger, suckling the bitter taste of him.

Afterwards, Niall sat back on his heels, looking at his Iri, reveling in how he'd made him feel. The dark faery's eyes were lidded, his plump lips sore and red from Niall's tugging mouth, black eyes piercing Niall's soul. And the tattoos that covered his arms and hips, which Niall loved so very much, were as breathtaking as ever, especially in the stark morning light.

This is how we've spent most of our time, Niall thought distantly. Embraced, entangled, enraptured. And seeing the satisfied look on Irial's handsome face, it was all worth it.

Especially when Irial gave him a slow, smug grin that hardened him all over again.

Returning a similar expression, Niall leaned in to once again taste his former King. Only to be pushed onto his back. As Niall lay staring up at Irial, his heart was racing a mile a minute, his breaths caught between meaningless words and utters. His lips parted as Irial gave him quite a wicked expression, brows low, his mouth a sensual invitation. Then Irial proceeded to lick from Niall's collarbone to his nipple, and from there he ran further down, sending chills down Niall's spine. When Irial stopped at the "V" of his hips, Niall sat further up, his elbows keeping him upright.

With a slow deliberation, Irial kissed the insides of Niall's thighs, his mouth eliciting a mewl from Niall that echoed throughout the room. And when Niall felt Irial's hot breath against his throbbing member, he was almost shattered whole; with a surge his hand locked down on the nape of Irial's neck, urging him to go further. Begging to be tasted.

The slick friction of Irial taking him whole made Niall cry out, his head tilting back as he forced more of himself into Irial's throat. Irial accepted him easily, his mouth mimicking sex as he swallowed Niall stroke by stroke. Faintly, Niall tasted the waves of lust coming off of his beloved, felt the dominance in him radiating despite the act he was performing. Moving his hips in a slow circle, Niall softened his grip on Irial's silky black hair, their bodies moving in unison as Irial pleasured him.

And as Irial's sensual stare bore into him as he ran his tongue along Niall's shaft, Niall was forced to look away. Either that or orgasm, and he was hoping to enjoy his special treatment- not spoil it too soon. As Irial's tantalizing sucking continued, Niall had eased his body into a sprawl, his leg bent at the knee, his weight supported under his forearm. The other hand lazily stroked Irial's head, the thickness of his locks soothing to the touch.

They spent moments like that, with Irial tasting Niall in as may ways possible, with Niall moaning contentedly. And then Niall could hold his release no longer; an orgasm rippled through him, a deep moan escaping his lips as he bucked under the feeling of Irial's lips. The sounds he made reverberated in his ears, in his throat. Wracked his body.

Then he threw his head back, reveling in it all; his eyes shut, his hands absently stroking Irial's head in the aftermath.

When he opened them, Irial was licking the last of him from his lips; his dark hair disheveled not from a night's sleep, but from an hour of passion. His expression was almost unreadable, but his freely flowing emotions spoke on his behalf.

_Lust. Love. Satisfaction._

Niall stroked Irial's cheek, his eyes flaring. "I love it when you're like this", he murmured.

Irial raised an eyebrow, his mouth a smirk. "Eager to serve you?"

Niall grinned. "Well yes. Your candor is always appreciated- in that department at least. But that isn't what I meant."

At the attentive look on Irial's face, Niall leaned in and tasted his beloved's lips. "These moments", he whispered. "When you're…"- _The word vulnerable_ came to mind, but Niall refused to say it. As his lover, Irial wasn't shy about expressing his tenderness for Niall. _Nothing mattered to him more than the Dark King. _But Irial was also prone to attacking if cornered with silly, "meaningless" words that portrayed weakness.

Instead, Niall said, "When you're mine. When I can feel you so clearly."

Irial smiled slightly, but not enough to share just how pleased he was. "I feel the same about you, Gancanagh."

Niall pouted, in mock anger, but his smile was still very evident. "Have I been bastardized to 'Gancanagh'? What of my title?"

Irial slid down from their enormous mattress, his feet cushioned in the plush burgundy carpet. His bare form walked over to the polished mahogany dresser, his back to Niall as he rummaged for something to wear. "Ah, titles", he murmured. "Troublesome things. Truly."

Niall stared unabashedly as Irial's nakedness, and he could already feel lust stirring in his gut again, despite the chilliness of the room. _And what we'd just done._ Niall bit his lip as he realized he was already hard again.

"If it eases you, I am to go by Chaos, now, which is quite-" Irial halted his actions as he noticed Niall's hard length, his shadowy eyes darkening infinitesimally. He licked his lips and replaced the pants he'd taken out of the wardrobe.

Now it was Niall's turn to smile, the grin slowly widening. "Join me, Chaos?"

Irial's sinful mouth wasn't the least bit hesitant when it said, "I have hours to spare, My King."


End file.
